The cookies misadventure
by deliriousLady
Summary: Someone is missing. A letter is received. Their adventure begins. Cookies as prize. Perhaps more than that. [kyouya]


Foreword: This is my first attempt writing a fanfiction and I realized that my imagination and writing skill are completely horrible. Constructive criticism is accepted. This whole work is merely fiction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's 8 o'clock and it's a serene morning. In an unknown grand mansion located in the middle of nowhere, our story for today began. It started with a young and petite lady walking along an ornate hallway. In a sophisticated way, she swept her irking fringe aside. Finally, it revealed an alluring face with a pair of indescribable brown eyes. She continued her stroll until a certain frame caught her attention. The picture of 6 _young men_. Pardon her mistake. It's rather 5 young men and a lady. That very picture evoked our narrator's memory. Was it about her class trip? Could it be about her graduation? Perhaps it might be the memento of how her first love began. Nobody knows until the story is told.

It began with a collected and rather handsome gentleman staring out of the window while packing his stationery into his exclusive leather bag in a vacant classroom. The very same window overlooked a picturesque garden on the prestigious Ouran Academy's ground. That sight was soothing and inspiring. Instantaneously, he came up with his idea for the next host club's activity. A Victorian themed picnic in the garden. Before letting his mind wandering that far, the irritated teen remembered what has happened to him a few minutes ago. "Baka Tamaki", he mumbled to himself.

The blond and suave classmate with his usual and uncontrollable tantrum caused our protagonist to almost lose his cool. He remembered their conversation.

"Kyouya, won't you please be hurry? I can't wait for us to gather in our club room!"

"Tamaki, if you want me to be quick, why don't you lend me a hand to finish all these works first or at least be calm and sit down while waiting for me to get them done. You are making me dizzy seeing you walking around."

"We are late for five minutes and the ladies will be in despair not to see me there soon. How do you expect me to be calm when the ladies are in such oppressive situation . Their hearts are too fragile to take my absence for this long. They are so delicate and vulnerable that I afraid they might even break down any moment from now. Have a heart for them. You can't be that cruel to our lovely princesses ! "

The king was delivering his lengthy yet melodramatic speech so genuinely that it appeared to be nearly convincing. Like usual, he was having one of his hands on his chest and the other hand holding a rose while with his eyes shut closed when he finished his nonsensical monologue. Yes. Kyouya Ootori would rather consider that as monologue than dialogue. Perhaps, that voice was more to noise to him. Bee-buzzing. One word, annoying.

Seeing his idiotic best friend with that concern for their customers, he said,

"Okay Okay. You may go now without me."

The former drama queen or you name it drama king gave kyouya his infamous puppy-eyed face before thanking him. Within a few seconds, the king sprinted out of the classroom leaving our protagonist alone.

The megane snapped back to reality and he realised it's time to move forward. Looking at his watch, it was quarter past three and he's about twenty five minutes late. He made his way towards the third music room with haste. Approaching the entrance, he sensed something gone awry. He only heard Tamaki's voice but it's different from many other days. He wasn't complimenting anyone but complaining to someone. However, what was he complaining? He was picturing a certain idiotic young man pouting at the sight of a noisy trio, the evil twins hugging Haruhi or the evil twins dressing the helpless female in provocative swimsuit. He heaved a sigh and put these ridiculous thoughts aside. He knew he couldn't figure out until he stepped into the room to listen carefully. As soon as he stepped into the room, his name was called in unison by the host club members. However, it was the worried Tamaki who continued talking.

" Mother , mother, this is bad. We have bad news. Haruhi is gone!! Our daughter is kidnapped!! See. Here's the letter left by the kidnappers in this room." Tamaki was waving a piece of paper with some words on it to Kyouya.

Because this insanity happened in such a short time, Kyouya couldn't deduce of how to act. He calmed the worried 'dad' first before the rest of the host club which includes the Hitaichiin brothers and Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai was the only one with his composure intact. It wasn't surprising because Mori-senpai has always been that stolid.

He took possession over the letter from 'dad' and as he read, it said,

**' Fujioka Haruhi is in our hand now. He is taken away because one of the host club members has angered us. We are now executing our revenge. However, we are merciful to let this young boy to go away alive if you can figure the riddles we have prepared for you and save him. Failing to do so within the next three hours will result in something terrifying. Do not be too wise to lodge a police report as this will only shorten our game duration. **

**Kidnappers.**

After finishing the last word, the cold expression Kyouya always has, evaporated into nothingness. He's now infuriated and bothered. He clenched his fist. Everyone could see that Kyouya was trying really hard to regain his composure. When the shadow king isn't having his cold expression, it signifies something bad. No one dared to utter a word. Finally, he began to ask,

" Is this the only letter the kidnappers left us? Where are the riddles they mentioned? "

Honey-senpai with his bunny in his arm quickly moved to the table and past infuriated shadow king another piece of paper. It was written in a paragraph in a rather familiar style.

**If you miss the train I'm on,  
You will know that He is gone,  
You can hear the clock ticks a hundred miles.  
A hundred miles, a hundred miles,  
A hundred miles, A hundred miles,  
You can hear the clock ticks A hundred miles**.

Under such pressure, Kyouya could only cuss under his breath for not knowing what he was supposed to solve in that riddle.

" Kyou-chan, we read it again and again for many times but we don't understand let alone to solve this riddle. So it's really up to you to solve this riddle for us. Kyou-chan must save Haru-chan. Honey misses Haru-chan. Haru-chan promised to eat cake with me and bunny today". Honey-senpai was pleading Kyouya with tears forming in his eyes."

Tamaki then cut in by saying,

"Could they have taken Haruhi to a place a hundred miles away from us? Eh, twins, get me a map of Japan, calculator, ruler, pencil and a compass. Quick. Now. Which place is a hundred miles from here. Haruhi, wait for us to get there. Daddy will protect you."

At the same moment, the Hitaichiin twins took over the limelight by saying,

"Ano.. we actually called Ranka-san enquiring if Haruhi has returned home but Ranka-san told us she wasn't back home yet. We didn't tell him anything though to avoid him complicating our situation. So it's confirmed that she's been kidnapped. Anyway, don't you think the riddle is very familiar but we can't figure out of what it is". They were gesturing their index fingers left and right while talking simultaneously.

While at the time like this, their king, their president also known as Tamaki Souh was completely unreliable. Instead of calming everyone and planning their next move, he was seen circling around the room and chanting,

"Haruhi, daddy will save you. Wait for me."

As cold as Kyouya could be, he couldn't be apathetic at this moment because if what stated in the letter was true, Haruhi might be in danger. His thoughts were random.

' She hasn't settled her debt. Who is going to repay her debt if anything happens? His account of the club expenses will in a mess. How the club is going to thrive without their natural host who is becoming the ladies' favourite. Other than about the club, there was something intangible about her absence to everyone, especially to him. The financial matter, he convinced himself to believe in that reason.'

They were restrained by time. They were only limited to three hours to solve the riddles. His mind continued to run wild until..

" dong-dong-dong-dong" the sound of the clock from the clock tower located on the west ground of Ouran Academy indicating it was four o'clock in the evening.

He bore an evil smirk. If only he could be more logical. He turned to face the host members and made his announcement.

"If I'm not mistaken, our next destination is the clock tower on the west ground of Ouran Academy. That riddle is actually lyrics of a western song named five hundred miles. However, that lyric is not to be taken that literally. The repetition of hundred miles is not a hint but as a trap to confuse us. The kidnappers did leave us a hint. They actually mentioned the word 'clock'. Let's move to the clock tower to testify if my assumption is leading us to the right path. "

"Kyou-chan is intelligent. Let's move there, Takashi. Tama-chan, stop going in circles and head to clock tower now" , commanding Honey-senpai.

---------------------------

Upon reaching the clock tower, they didn't know where they were supposed to start searching for their next clue. Everyone was rummaging the perimeter. It was not long before Tamaki started his triumphal cheers and beckoning everyone to come to him. He successfully obtained their next clue among the rose bushes. Although hidden among the bushes, it was conspicuous with that neon coloured envelope.

As Tamaki was unfolding the letter, the twins were harassing him to be quick. Instead, he flustered. He then read out loud:

" It was too easy, wasn't it? The challenge begins now. 3 hints. 100km/h and 15 minutes, 45 degree, S in HM, "

" What does this mean now? What kind of joke the kidnappers are cracking? Sickening bastards.", Hikaru retorted.

"Calm down, Hikaru. You won't get any answer by being angry now.", replied Kaoru."

Kyouya's mind was running wild again. He was scheming. What could these three hints mean? Illogical was the only word he could think of to describe the hints. 100km/h and 15 minutes, 45 degree and the worst enigma, S in HM. What is that S in HM. Is HM a place? What is S then?

The only option he could resort to even though he was still clueless. He took out his mobile phone and began to dial numbers.

The host members were puzzled why the shadow king was making a call at such crucial time. He could make all the business's calls he wants when they are out of trouble. Why now?

Kyouya spoke to the sleek gadget,

"Tanaka, drive the car to the gate now."

" Understood, Kyouya-sama"

The impatient Tamaki began to attack Kyouya with questions,

"Kyouya, where are you intending to go at this moment? Any business-related appointment can be postponed, can't it? Finding Haruhi, our daughter is more important now."

Irritated by such questions, Kyouya replied Tamaki by saying,

" Although I've not figured out what the riddle is all about, the 100km/h is our most obvious clue. It's the velocity of a moving object and in this case, a car will suit the criteria best. We shall get into a car first while deciphering the other clues. Most probably a 100km/h drive within 15 minutes can lead us to the place they hid Haruhi."

" Your explanation has certain logic. Since none of us can think of better idea, it's worth a try", said Hikaru with his contorted facial expression.

Kyouya's phone rang and he answered,

"The car is at the entrance. Kyouya-sama may come out now."

Everyone soon got into the Rolls-Royce. Kyouya instructed the chauffeur to drive them around without a specific destination and to maintain 100km/h speed.

"Eh, we just learnt this in our geography class. Could 45 degree mean northeast?", suggested Kaoru.

Speculating the possibility of Kaoru's suggestion, Kyouya finally agreed. However, where's the starting point? Northeast from which location? Logically-wise, Ouran Academy is the most plausible starting point. Kyouya thought.

"Tanaka, drive us back to the school and from the school, drive northeast all the way you can with 100km/h 's speed.", instructed Kyouya.

Kyouya also informed that he would take record of the time during their destination.

-----------------------------------

After a 15 minutes drive, everyone was surprised that they were heading towards the twins' neighborhood. However, the twins beat them first,

" Yikes, Why are we coming home? Kyouya, are you sure you are figuring the riddle right? How is it possible that kidnappers actually took Haruhi to such elite place." said the half-amused twins.

"Tricky. Could the twins have something up to their sleeves again? Well, HM right now does kind of stand for Hitaichiin Mansion. Maybe I should test them." , Kyouya thought.

" Since we are not getting anywhere with these clues, how about taking a break at your house first?", asked Kyouya to the twins.

The twins now look rather troubled but continuing to conceal the expression. " Erm, we lack of time, aren't we? There's no time for break."

"Tanaka, drive us to Hitaichiin's Mansion"

Tamaki then enquired, " Yeah, true. We don't have much time left. Maybe we tracked the wrong clue? Everyone please think of some other solution. We still have little time to retrace our route."

Kyouya retorted, "We shall rest first at Hitaichiin Mansion"

---------------------------------

Upon reaching the Hitaichiin's Mansion, Kyouya made haste to enter the mansion. A few cute maids were there to greet the group of host members. The maids and the house (_Skip the details of the maids and the house's decor. I let you have the liberty to imagine it yourself in a any way that suits your taste_) Kyouya was calling Haruhi's name because he has a feeling that Haruhi is in Hitaichiin Mansion. Everyone was asking him why he was calling Haruhi in the twins' house but they didn't get the answer. He was searching all around until a voice answered him,

"Yes?"

Haruhi came out the 2nd floor's kitchen to greet the host members. She has apron with bunny pattern on her while her hands were covered with pink gloves, holding a tray of cookies. She was definitely kawaii and looking feminine. Every host member except Mori and Kyouya was squealing at Haruhi's cuteness.

Haruhi then asked while being puzzled because of the previous commotion in the house,

"Why is everyone here? Hikaru and Kaoru, please explain. The cake and cookies you ask me to bake are almost ready. To whom the desserts are for? You can always ask your cook to bake all these but why me? I still have a lot of homework to complete. If not because of the ootoro you promised, I wouldn't be here..."

Hikaru and Kaoru were in troubles. Everyone was staring at them. Their mischief has backfired.

They could only laugh to ease the awkwardness of the situation. Something they didn't want to happen was happening. Kyouya Ootori has changed into the 'Shadow King's mode'.

With creepy aura around him, Kyouya with his low and threatening voice began to interrogate the twins if this has been a sick and rotten plan by the twins. As he was moving towards the twins, the twins were retreating backward until they were cornered by him. The shadow king's face was only inches away before the twins began to crack and shouted,

" We only planned this as a surprise because it's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Kyouya!!"

The shadow king was taken aback by that remark. His birthday? All these are planned because of his birthday? His mind began to run wild again..

'Was everyone aware of this or only the twins? My birthday? What day is today? Is today 20th? Maybe 21st? Or perhaps 22nd? No No No. What is happening to me? They are celebrating for me?'

'We are sorry. We thought it would be fun to give you a wild goose chase as a surprise for your birthday since we are bored too. The rest of the host members weren't aware of our plot. Tono reminded us about your birthday but he himself has forgotten about it. As expected. So we came up with this plan. Gomen" apologised the twins, looking half guilty and half amused by their 'game'.

Kyouya who has always been living in a world lacking of affection began to feel the warmth. Warmth from his minions, No , partners, No, from his acquaintances, No, it's his friends. This is probably the first birthday celebration he has with so many people he is fond of apart from the celebrations he has when with his sister during his younger time. Or other than that, merely as a social gathering among his dad's business partners.

He was lost of words. He didn't know what he could say at that moment. With his personality, this gesture shouldn't move him emotionally, even the slightest. He's been trained and raised up in the way to always conceal his emotion behind a cold façade but this is something he couldn't counter anymore. He couldn't win. He failed. He gave in.

"Gomen, Kyouya. Think the homework we are having preoccupied my mind to lose track of your birthday. Happy birthday." said the cheerful French guy with little hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Kyou-chan, happy birthday! Bunny and I will eat a lot of cakes with you okay!", wished Honey-senpai while Mori was nodding at that remark.

It was Haruhi's turn now.

"Kyouya-senpai, sorry that I didn't realise that today is your birthday. I hope I can make it up to you with my cookies and chocolate cake even though they won't taste as good as the pastries you can buy from hotels. This is all I can do for you and hope you may be happy with it"

Although with hesitation, Haruhi decided to give a peck on the distracted boy's cheek. They blushed.

Everyone was shocked but soon smiled.

He smiled to his friends. He said, 'Thank you !" . He moved a few steps away from crowd and has his back facing them. He began,

"Since we didn't have any host activity today, We must work extra hours every day for the next 2 months to cover our loss for day. Twins, to compensate for your ridiculous plan, you are punished to stay away from Haruhi for these two months. Any contact with her within these two months will only add figures to her debt."

Hearing the phrase 'adding figures to her debt', Haruhi was shocked and defended,

"How is this supposed to be fair? Why you are adding figures to my debt for their faults?"

The twins then cut in, saying,

"No!! How can you separate her from us". The twins were seen running towards Haruhi and 'sandwiched' her between them in tight embrace.

"Okay. Since everyone disagrees this, I will only reconsider this after I try the cookies. If the cookies taste nice and I'm satisfied, I'll take back my words but if it's bad, Haruhi, be prepared to accept your punishment for being accomplice to the twins . You are to stay my side to conduct trivial chores throughout the next two months."

He moved towards Haruhi and picked a cookie from the tray to taste. It was chocolate and pecan. After biting the cookies, he has two words to describe it, ' heavenly delicious'. It tasted as good as the cookies he bought from renowned pastries shops. However, he didn't proceed to the way he should but …

"It's bad."

He lied. That's his evil scheme to get himself a _better_ present. When it comes to profit and_ game_, no one _beats_ him. The next moment? Priceless.

THE END.


End file.
